Birth Day
by xAsphodelus
Summary: Les faibles faisceaux lumineux du soleil, filtrés par les vitres trop sales de cette grange, éclairaient ton visage torturé, où tes yeux me montraient à quel point tu étais une coquille vide de toute expression...


**Note d'auteur: **Sachez que c'est la musique "_Birth Day_" de l'excellent groupe **Nega** qui m'a inspirée, donc quand j'ai écrit, j'ai surtout pensé à eux en personnage... Mais après, c'est comme vous voulez: aucun nom n'est cité dans cette fanfiction. Et si vous voulez d'autres de mes fanfictions, je vous invite à aller sur mon LiveJournal, je n'aime pas trop poster ici, étant donné que c'est assez limité...

* * *

**B****irth Day**

Les chaînes remontaient lentement, grâce à cette machine dont j'en avais moi-même conçu le fonctionnement. A chaque cliquetis, une goutte d'eau s'écrasait contre le sol froid et sinueux, comme pour rythmer cette scène dont j'étais le réalisateur. Un sourire plaqué sur mon visage, je regardais avec délectation ton corps si parfait monter par à-coup, les anneaux métalliques se resserrant au fur et à mesure autour de ta gorge, raffermissant leur emprise glacée autour d'elle. Les faibles faisceaux lumineux du soleil, filtrés par les vitres trop sales de cette grange, éclairaient ton visage torturé, où tes yeux me montraient à quel point tu étais une coquille vide de toute expression. Oh, tu étais beau ainsi, ma tendre poupée...

Derrière moi, une mélodie au piano s'élevait dans l'air et résonnait doucement. Je ne la reconnaissais pas, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la magnificence de ce spectacle, et j'en fus ravi. Je continuai à actionner le mécanisme, mon rire atteignant parfois d'étranges octaves tant j'étais excité. Tirant un peu plus ton corps vers le plafond aux bois grinçants, si bien qu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, la machine ne semblait jamais se fatiguer, à mon plus grand bonheur. Les chaînes se relâchèrent, comme pour te laisser hurler ta douleur... Mais vide et fatigué comme tu étais, je ne pus que percevoir un faible gémissement et tes larmes. Cela suffisait à me contenter, chaque manifestation de ton mal-être me revigorait.

A pas feutrés, je m'approchai de toi, comme pour mieux apprécier une œuvre d'art. Les blessures sur ton torse saignaient un peu, et te rendaient encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ce liquide carmin m'interpellait, me fascinait. Je glissai mon doigt sur une des nombreuses blessures avec curiosité, puis laissai un doigt s'insinuer à l'intérieur. C'était chaud... Si différent de ta peau... La distorsion de ma voix monta d'un cran. Tu m'intriguais, ma chère poupée. Je retirai mon doigt de ta profonde coupure et levai mon bras pour atteindre ta visage, penché en avant. Tu n'avais pas la force de la relever, n'est-ce pas?

Oh, ta peau était humide, je m'en souviens bien. Tu pleurais? Tu ne devais pas, j'allais te libérer de toute façon... N'étais-tu pas heureux? Oui, je le sais, tu l'étais, tu étais avec moi... Tu ne pouvais qu'être comblé... Avec un rire dissonant, rassuré par mes propres dires, je saisis brusquement le levier de ma chère machine. Ma tendre poupée, ma chère poupée... Pendant que je hurlais de rire face à ta passivité et à tes larmes, je poussai, sans te quitter des yeux, le levier.

La chaine se resserra délicatement autour de ton cou. Je voyais chaque parcelle de ta peau diaphane se tendre sous cette emprise. Tu poussais quelques glapissements de surprise et de peur. Oh, ma tendre poupée, je n'avais pas eu tort de te choisir, la peur te faisait rayonner de beauté, et la souffrance illuminait chacun de tes traits. C'était divin à voir... On m'aurait proposé l'or du monde ou le bonheur éternel, j'aurais assurément refusé... Je ne pouvais pas rater cela... Un dernier gémissement, un dernier cri emprunt de douleur, et ta tête se pencha un peu plus en avant, roulant jusqu'à mes pieds. Tu souriais. J'avais pu t'offrir ton meilleur anniversaire, après tout... Tremblant, mon coeur battant la chamade, je tombai à genoux en m'enfonçant dans mon hilarité. Entre une vague de hoquets, perdus quelque part entre mes lèvres et celles de ton visage figé, je fredonnai, sans m'en rendre compte:

_« Joyeux anniversaire..._

_Joyeux anniversaire..._

_Joyeux anniversaire, ma chère poupée..._

_Joyeux anniversaire... »_

Derrière moi, le piano se tut brusquement et les gouttes d'eau arrêtèrent leur duo avec le sol. Ce fut le sang encore chaud de ton corps, toujours accroché aux chaînes, qui reprit cette douce musique, à intervalles régulières. Je souris à moi même, me laissant bercer par cette douce mélodie que formaient ton essence vitale qui refroidissait, et les cliquetis des chaînes de ma douce machine...


End file.
